The Hurricane
by KLCI
Summary: A giant hurricane unexpectedly hits the tri-state area. Whats worse, Phineas, Ferb and Candace are home alone while Linda and Lawrence are on an overseas trip! Whats a pair of boy geniuses and their teenage sister to do? For that matter, where's Perry?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hurricane**

A Phineas and Ferb fan fiction by KLCI

*Phineas & Ferb property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and the Walt Disney Company

**Chapter 1**

The sun glistened off the rooftops of the sleek office buildings as people happily moved about on the streets and sidewalks below. Some may have just been taking a simple break from their jobs to get outside and enjoy the fantastic weather. Others, particularly the children were either playing in one of the several parks that dotted the city or were on their way to the beach. Yes, it was certainly turning out to be one of the best summers Danville had seen in many years. For one teenager, however, this was no time to lie around in the sun, she was on a mission.

Candace Flynn peddled her bike furiously down the streets of downtown Danville, even passing by surprised drivers in their slow moving cars. "Must…get…to mom…must…bust…Phineas….Ferb." She panted, after all she had rode her bike all the way from the Flynn/Fletcher house hold on the northeast side of the city to the downtown area. Normally, she would have simply called her mother, Linda, to inform her of the monumental activities her younger brothers were up to, but mom's cooking classes had been moved to a new high rise building, which from within, one could not get a cellular signal for the life of themselves.

Then Candace spotted it, her mother's red Buick station wagon parked in a metered space beside the large concrete building. She hopped off her bike, stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath and then ran into the building, racing through the lobby and into an elevator that happened to just conveniently be going up.

Meanwhile, on the 7th floor, Linda Flynn was just putting her finishing touches on her rather appetizing looking chicken piccata, when Candace burst through the door. Everyone in the classroom looked up at the sudden intrusion, Linda put her hand to her forehead and said "Oh, no."

The anxious girl ran over to her mother, "Mom! Mom, you won't believe what Phineas and Ferb have done to the back yard!"

"Um, Candace honey, couldn't this wait until after my class?" Linda asked her daughter, everyone in the room now looking at the two.

"Wait? No! Phineas and Ferb built this huge dirt race track in the back yard, and, and, there's motorcycles, and this giant Jeep thing and…."

"Hold on. Didn't you say they did this a few weeks ago?" Linda interrupted. Referring to the time the boys had built a monster truck stadium in the back yard and even helped Candace learn to parallel park in the process.

Candace sighed, "No, that was a monster truck rally! It's got motorcycles this time! Flying motorcycles!"

"Candace, just relax okay. I just finished my dish, why don't we both just go home so I can see this huge racetrack and these crazy flying motorcycles."

The teenager looked pleased but still anxious than ever. "Ya, but we have to go right now! We need to get home quick before it mysteriously disappears!" She urged. With that, Candace forcibly started pulling her mother by her arm out of the classroom. Just before the two disappeared through the doorway, Linda waved goodbye to the rest of the class with a very embarrassed look on her face. The teacher shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said her daughter was high strung huh?" The entire class nodded in unison.

Meanwhile, back at the Flynn/Fletcher home on Maple Drive, Phineas, Ferb and the neighborhood kids were having a good ole' fashioned mud bath. Well, not ole' fashioned in the sense that the miniature dirt bikes Phineas and Ferb had built had the ability to fly, but it was still certainly a huge mud bath. After getting the idea from some sports magazine that had come in the mail that morning, Phineas proposed that he and Ferb build their own motocross track. Of course, Ferb had whipped up both a blueprint for a huge dirt track and a schematic for a few flying mini bikes in a matter of minuets and after a surprisingly brief construction period, the kids were all enjoying the brothers' crazy invention for the day.

Piloting the flagship bike was Phineas, with Ferb sitting in an attached side car controlling the mini rocket boosters that helped the bike fly. Just as they were pulling off a trick where they were jumping the bike over a cliff-like gap way to large for a normal dirt bike to jump across (hence, the bike's flying ability), a red light near the handlebars started flashing, indicating they were nearly out of fuel. Both brothers took note of it immediately.

"Uh oh, better make a pit stop." Phineas said. Ferb nodded in agreement. They steered the bike into a maintenance pit, where their good friend Isabella was waiting with her Fireside troop. As soon as the bike stopped, Isabella and her team were ready.

"Okay girls, let's do this." Isabella said. As the girls all started changing the tires and adding fuel to the bike, Isabella was up at the front, using a squeegee to clean all the dirt off the small windshield. "So, Phineas…" she said dreamily, "…having a good time?"

Phineas nodded, "As always." He said with a smile. Seconds later, the girls were finished, the bike was gassed up and ready to go. "Man Isabella, you girls make one heck of a great pit crew!"

Isabella giggled gleefully, any compliment coming from Phineas was a treat to her, "Thanks Phineas, we try our best." With that, the bike blasted out of the pit area.

Meanwhile, a familiar looking purple blimp was flying over the city, heading towards Phineas and Ferb's neighborhood. That's right folks, it's the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. blimp. Inside the blimp, the supposedly evil doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz piloted the blimp, while his nemesis, Perry the platypus struggled to find a way out of the lobster trap-like device Doof had trapped him in earlier.

"Now, Perry the platypus, behold the awesome power of my spitballinator! Finally, I can get back at that irritating Dmitri Lundgich, he was always throwing spit balls at me as a child in school! Sometimes I swear I can still feel them sticking to the back of my head! But soon we will be flying directly over his brand new home and I will cover the entire thing with the biggest spit ball in the world! It will take him months to clean it all off his house! Ahahahaha!" Doofenshmirtz laughed maniacally. Perry simply shook his head, Doof was known to hold a grudge for a long time, but this was crazy.

"_Ah well. Better get this over with._" Perry thought to himself. Lifting his fedora off his head slightly, he pulled out a tiny pair of wire clippers. They sure weren't as effective as his usual laser devices, but they did the trick. Dr Doofenshmirtz was too busy giggling like a 3 year old about covering his childhood bully's house in spit and paper anyway. After he quickly made a hole in the lobster trap and stepped out, he leaped up and landed a swift kick right to the back of the whacky doctor's head.

Doofenshmirtz looked back at Perry, stunned to see he had escaped, "Perry the platypus? But how did you escape?" Perry pointed to the wire cutters in his hand. Doof slapped his forehead, "You know, I really should have seen this coming. I mean, a lobster trap? Really? Man, I must be getting a little rusty!"

As Doofenshmirtz rambled on about how he should have used a more technically advanced trap, he casually turned around and noticed Perry was not listening to him, he was messing up all the wires leading from the spitballinator's control panel to the giant dome shaped launcher below the blimp, which held the giant spitball. Doof gasped and ran over to try and stop Perry, but the platypus quickly jumped up and spun around, smacking Doof in the face with his tail. Unfortunately for Perry, this sent Doof flying over to the machine's giant launching lever. Seeing this, the little platypus threw his pair of wire cutters towards Doof to stop him from pulling the lever, unfortunately they hit the lever and knocked it into "Launch" position. Doofenshmirtz started laughing as Perry though sarcastically, "_Oh, this is just great._"

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and all the other kids where taking a break from the track, sitting on the back patio of the house enjoying some cool drinks. At the same time Linda and Candace where just arriving home. Suddenly the kids noticed a large dark spot had appeared over the back yard as if something was blocking the sun. All the kids looked up to see a giant white ball heading right for the back yard.

"What is that?" Isabella asked.

"Is it a meteor?" asked one of the other kids.

"I believe it's a large ball of various paper materials bound together with human saliva." Ferb said calmly. All the other kids gave him a blank look, "It's a giant spitball." He responded.

Before all the kids could react, the spitball crashed down on top of the motocross track and all the flying dirt bikes. It immediately bounced back up into the sky, taking the dirt track and all the bikes with it. After all, spitballs certainly are sticky and since this one was about the size of a large house, it wasn't too hard for the entire track to stick to it seeing as it landed directly on it. The kids stared in disbelief at the sudden whacky turn of events.

Up a couple hundred feet above the house, Perry sighed in relief as he looked out the window. Upon seeing the spitball was headed for his beloved family's house he cringed hoping Phineas, Ferb, Candace or any of their friends would be in the back yard at that moment and thankfully, they weren't. Doofensmirtz on the other hand wasn't so happy.

"Aw man! I spent all night on that stupid thing! It took me four hours to find enough newspaper to make it and another four of constantly spitting on it! I mean I can't even feel my tongue anymore…." Doof stopped mid-sentence as he had turned around and noticed Perry had parachuted out the door as the giant spit ball was flying right back towards the blimp.

Perry looked up and watched the big ball smash into the blimp, sending it and Doof flying off. "Curse you Perry the platypus!" Doof yelled as the blimp crashed down into a giant garbage dump.

The fence door to the back yard burst open and Candace gestured her hand towards the now non existing dirt track, of course her eyes were still closed as she was satisfied for some reason that it had not disappeared this time.

"See mom? Flying motorcycles!" she said.

Linda looked in back to see Phineas, Ferb and all their friends sitting on the patio enjoying cold drinks in the shade. "Hi boys." She said pleasantly.

Candace opened her eyes and looked to see that everything was gone, again. At first her jaw dropped as usual and she prepared to scream in frustration. However she just decided to quit while she was ahead.

"Ya, fine okay. Candace is insane, there's nothing there, blah blah blah. I'll be in my room banging my head against the wall." The frustrated teen said as she walked into the house.

Phineas winced, "I hope she doesn't mean that literally."

"You and me both Phineas." Linda responded. "So it looks like you kids are having fun, so I'm just gonna go inside and finish packing. Your father and I have a very early flight tomorrow morning." With that Linda walked into the house.

"Where are your parents going again?" Isabella asked.

"Some antique convention in Finland. They've been waiting all year for it." Phineas responded.

"Scandinavian countries have rather desirable antiques apparently." Ferb added.

"Ya, so they're really excited about it. Good thing that hurricane away from us and out to sea, otherwise they would have had to cancel their trip." Phineas said, referring to Hurricane Boyd, a category 3 hurricane that was originally predicted to hit the tri-state area. Thankfully, the very day before, the forecast had changed and predicted that the hurricane would now head out to sea and away from the area, allowing Linda and her husband Lawrence to leave on their trip as planned.

The boys and Isabella soon heard a familiar chattering sound and looked down to see Perry had returned, looking as much like his normal household pet form as ever.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said, bending down to give his pet platypus an affectionate pet on the head, "You missed all the fun!"

Little did anyone know that Hurricane Boyd would be making another unexpected turn in the days to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This is my first P&F fanfic, so hopefully I did okay with this first chapter. It's a bit long and it follows the show's basic episode formula, but the chapters to come will certainly deviate from that, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hurricane**

A Phineas and Ferb fan fiction by KLCI

*Phineas & Ferb property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and the Walt Disney Company

Author's Note: First of all, thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions! Just to let everyone know, much of this chapter is what I call a "character personality exploration" chapter. I tend to ramble a little about my interpretations of the characters in these so just a fair warning in case I drone on too much.

**Chapter 2**

The digital clock on the microwave read 8:13 AM. Phineas, Ferb and Candace sat at the kitchen table, the boys eating cereal and Candace texting away on her cell phone. Linda was sifting through her purse, making sure she had her passport and airline tickets ready, while Lawrence, her husband and Ferb's biological father was outside loading their suitcases into the back of the station wagon.

Soon, Lawrence finished loading up the car and walked in the sliding glass door, closing it behind him. "Ready when you are dear." he said.

"Okay, kids…" Linda said pointing to a sheet of paper stuck to the refrigerator with a colorful magnet from the family's visit to Disney World that past spring, "…this is the hotel we're staying at in Helsinki and this is the phone number right down here." All three kids, now paying full attention to Linda nodded.

"Candace, you are in charge, but for the love of everything holy, keep calm." she said, emphasizing that last part. "Remember what you promised your father and I before we agreed to let you watch over the house and the boys."

The girl sighed, "I know, I know. I won't spend all my time calling you and freaking out about whatever it is Phineas and Ferb are doing." It took Candace all of her will power to promise to such a thing in the first place, but she was determined this time to show her parents that she was responsible and not insane.

"Oh and boys…" Lawrence began, leaning in between the boys to whisper, "…be easy on your sister, she's had a rough summer." Unlike Linda, he knew of one or two of the boys crazy projects and knew they drove Candace crazy.

"Will do dad." Phineas said, Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Okay, our flight leaves in an hour and a half. We have to fly to New York first and switch planes, I'll call you when we land there." Linda said. She and Lawrence then gave all their children a good long hug goodbye and left for the airport.

The trio remained silent for a few minutes after their parents left, it felt weird being left home alone for the first time.

"So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" Phineas asked his brother. As usual Ferb shrugged, he preferred to leave the ideas to Phineas, his job was making them happen, something he was perfectly content with.

"Ohhh no. No way! There is no way that I'm letting you guys build some crazy thing when I can't get mom and dad back here to bust you for a week! Just forget about it!" Candace exclaimed.

"Actually, Candace, I was just thinking maybe we could just head down to the beach and hang out. We won't be able to go for a few days after this hurricane passes anyway." Phineas said.

Candace thought this over a minute. Sure, a beach trip may seem innocent enough, but knowing her brothers, they were probably going to build something huge once they got there. She opened her mouth to argue, but her phone ringing interrupted her.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh, hey Stacy. Ya, they just left like 10 minutes ago. Wait, what? Jeremy is going to be where? The beach?" Candace closed her eyes for a second and fantasized about her beloved crush. "Of course I'll be down there! See ya!" She snapped her cell phone shut.

Candace looked over to her brothers, who were just sitting there waiting for her to say something. She sighed, "Okay, look, Stacy just told me that Jeremy is working at the Slushy Burger at the boardwalk today. We can go to the beach if you swear to not build anything crazy and you stay out of me and Jeremy's way. Got it?" She said sternly.

"Sure, we don't want to bother you." Phineas said. "If it really makes you feel better, we won't build anything at all. Save for maybe a normal sand castle."

"You promise?" Candace asked hopefully.

"I promise." Phineas said.

"Absolutely." Ferb agreed.

Then the boys did something that caught Candace a little off guard, they both walked over and gave her a quick hug before running upstairs to get ready.

Candace smiled, "Oh sure make me look like the bad guy. What else is new." She said sarcastically.

Soon, after catching a ride down to Danville Beach from Isabella's mother, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella headed towards the beach for some fun in the sun and Candace made her way to the nearby Slushy Burger stand on the boardwalk, her friend Stacy was already waiting for her there. The boys and Isabella had agreed to not wander any further down the beach then where Candace could see them from the burger stand. After all, Linda and Lawrence did leave her in charge of her brothers' safety and Isabella's mother certainly agreed things would be safer that way.

"This looks like a good spot." Isabella said. The boys agreed and the kids started to set up for a nice beach day. "It isn't quite as good as that beach you guys built in the back yard though." Isabella reminisced.

"Ya, that was a good time. I'm sure we'll have a great day here too." Phineas said before suddenly looking around curiously. "Hey did anyone see where Perry went?"

Just on the other side of a sand dune, Perry looked around quickly, seeing nobody around, he jumped up and placed his fedora on his head. He jumped into a seemingly innocent looking plastic sand bucket and descended down a series of tubes into his secret lair, where he landed in his usual chair in front of a giant TV. screen.

Major Monogram, Perry's commanding officer appeared on the screen, "Good morning Agent P. We noticed that your host family's parents are overseas and we received your request to divert most of your time and attention to them while the parents are away."

Perry nodded.

"Well, I'll do the best I can, but you know Doofensmirtz, he never stops his shenanigans, so for now you're going to have to head over there and see what he's up to. He's been caught on security camera at several grocery stores around the tri-state area stealing shopping carts and he just ordered several hundred pounds of gun powder, so we know he's up to something. Go get him Agent P!" Monogram finished.

Perry saluted Monogram and jumped into his hover car. He flew out through one of the many escape tubes leading out of his lair.

Meanwhile, Candace took a seat at a table at Slushy Burger's new boardwalk location, where Stacy was already waiting for her. "Hey, how's the babysitting coming?" The Asian girl asked.

"Nothing big so far, but you know Phineas and Ferb. I'm still not keeping them out of my sight." Candace said.

"Oh ya?" Stacy asked sarcastically. "Even with Jeremy around?" She pointed to the blond haired boy flipping burgers through the open pick up window of the burger stand.

Candace swooned, Jeremy certainly was a special guy. While many girls her age tended to go for the bad boys, Candace had chosen well. He was polite, supportive and had a good heart. She couldn't help feeling somewhat insignificant to him though, this was an unfortunate side affect to the fact that Candace was a rather insecure person. The fact that she was an anxious person to begin with plus the fact that she dealt with super stressful situations involving her brothers' inventions on a nearly daily basis didn't help. Although some may have attributed her often irate attitude towards her brothers as just plain mean, it was really because she cared about Phineas and Ferb deeply. After all, if it wasn't for the fact that the boys were so smart, not to mention lucky, they could have easily injured themselves severely several times. Candace swore that she would have to take one or even both of them to the emergency room one day and that thought was enough to almost make her sick. The fact that many people viewed her as a little crazy and ill tempered certainly wore down on the poor girl's self esteem. But Jeremy, like her friends Stacy and Jenny saw through this and knew she was actually a good person.

When Jeremy spotted her, he smiled and walked over, "Hey Candace! What's up?" He asked.

Candace blushed intensely, "Oh uh, hey Jeremy! I was just, uh, passing by and ah, stuff."

Jeremy just kept on smiling, usually it was the guy stumbling over their words when talking to girls. "Cool, I'm getting off in 10 minutes, wanna hang out?"

The girl eagerly agreed.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were now having fun playing around in the water, riding the waves and splashing around. The boys loved to build and create of course, but a nice day of just plain being a kid was awesome too.

Isabella especially cherished days like today. Even at just 9 years old, it was obvious to pretty much everyone that knew her that she was head over heals in love with Phineas, that is everyone other than Phineas himself. This was frustrating to Isabella, yet she knew not to pour the affection on too heavy. She knew that Phineas simply hadn't got to the point in his life where he even thought about such things as romance, but then again that was one of the things she liked about him so much, his youthful and innocent personality.

"Here comes another one!" Phineas exclaimed, pointing to an approaching wave. The kids all faced away from it, preparing to ride it a little bit. They didn't anticipate the fact this wave had a bit of extra power and it gave them much more of a ride then they anticipated. Isabella's head popped out of the water first, followed by Phineas. But when Ferb's head popped out of the water, both Phineas and Isabella stared for a second and started laughing. Ferb gave both of them a confused look and shrugged.

"Ferb you have like eight pieces of seaweed on your head!" Phineas told him, still laughing.

Ferb reached up and felt the top of his head, sure enough there was seaweed all over it. He quickly brushed it off, he was a little embarrassed but it was no big deal. He cracked a smile and declared, "Well at least seaweed is supposed make one's skin silky smooth."

This of course, just made Phineas and Isabella laugh harder.

For both Phineas and Ferb, this summer just kept getting better and better. They had been able to build and create more things then ever before. It seemed every year that went by brought the boys closer. Before Lawrence and Linda married and the Flynn and Fletcher families became unified, both boys had been a little different.

As a young boy in England, Ferb was a true loner. Because of he was a generally shy boy and talked very little, none of the other kids around him really attempted to associate with him. This was of course, their loss, because Ferb was a genius to the highest extent. While most people heard him talk very little, only his closest family members had heard him talk extensively about many things with which he was knowledgeable, and his expertise rivaled that of most Harvard students. Of course, his father was always there for him, yet there was still a big piece missing from his life, so to speak. That was until he moved to Danville and met his new family. Unlike the other kids, Phineas was more than happy to be around Ferb and share his life with him, and since he was an outgoing kid, this also helped Ferb make lots more new friends in his new home.

Phineas on the other hand, was always an outgoing kid. He was even one of those 2 year olds that said "Hi!" to pretty much everyone, even random people in the grocery store. But a messy divorce between Linda and his birth father had left him sad and confused, the fact that he was far too young to comprehend such things certainly didn't help. But then Ferb came and having a new brother and best friend filled his life with happiness again.

There was no doubt about it, those two were inseparable. Not only where they brothers, they were best friends for life.

Candace was with both her best friend and the boy of her dreams, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were playing happily in the water and Perry was off to foil Doofenshmirtz once again, everything was right with the world. But that was about to change.

It was Phineas, Ferb and Isabella who noticed first, all the lifeguards along the entire length of Danville Beach were blowing their whistles wildly and motioning for all swimmers to come in. They also noticed several Danville Police cruisers driving up and down the boardwalk area with their light bars flashing. Of course, the kids immediately followed all the other swimmers in to shore.

Meanwhile, up on the boardwalk, Candace, Stacy and Jeremy were all chatting like normal teens do and having a good time. This was until a police officer approached the burger stand.

"Is something wrong officer?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, no one is doing anything wrong, but I'm gonna have to ask you kids to evacuate the beach." the officer said.

The teens looked at the officer perplexed, "Really? What's going on?" Stacy asked.

"Hurricane Boyd." the officer responded, "It's made a sudden unexpected turn and it's heading right for us. It's gathering strength too."

The teens all gasped.

As he was flying towards Doofenshmirtz's building in downtown Danville, Perry too sensed something was not right. Maybe he could sense a storm because he was a semi-aquatic mammal, but he sure had a gut feeling something wasn't right. He would have to wrap this one up with Doof as quick as he could so he could get home to make sure his family was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hurricane**

A Phineas and Ferb fan fiction by KLCI

*Phineas & Ferb property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and the Walt Disney Company

A/N: Once again, thank you everyone for all the great reviews and subscriptions! Sorry this one took so long, I wanted to take my time writing this chapter since I wrote the last one far too fast and it came out crappy.

**Chapter 3**

Perry landed his hover car on the glass roof of Doofenshmirtz's building and jumped out. He took what looked like an ordinary pen out from under his fedora and pointed it towards a pad lock which was securing a hinged glass panel closed. Perry pushed the button on the end of pen, which activated a red laser. After the laser had melted the pad lock away, the window dropped open and Perry jumped through the opening.

Doofenshmirtz was working on what looked like an electric guitar amplifier when Perry landed behind him. He turned around to greet him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. I've been expecting you. I have you right where I want you." He said.

Perry looked around quickly for some crazy trap to drop on him out of nowhere. Then he noticed he seemed to be sinking into the floor. He looked down to see that his feet were now buried in what looked to be wet cement. Even though he immediately tried to move his feet, it was too late, the cement had already dried.

"Quick-drying cement Perry the Platypus! Pretty good huh? At least it's an improvement over my lobster trap thing that I used yesterday."

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyway, let me show you my latest invention." Doof said as walked over to a seemingly innocent looking shopping cart, the exception was the big red button on the handle and the electric guitar amplifier welded on to the front end.

"It's my Shopping Cartinator!" He exclaimed. Perry gave him a confused look.

"You see Perry the Platypus, every time I go to the grocery store there is always people getting in my way. I mean, all I want to do is make my way down the aisle and grab what I need, but there is always some nincompoop who leaves their stupid shopping cart in the middle of the aisle. Then they spend like 10 minutes trying to decide what kind of ketchup they want or something. So then I have to turn around and go down the next aisle, but then there's 5 more people doing the same thing in the next aisle! It drives me crazy!"

Of course, Perry already knew he was crazy.

"But not anymore! You see, all I have to do is push this button here and this amplifier releases a super powerful, low-frequency rumbling tone that will not only knock all those pesky shoppers off their feet and out of my way, it will send all the items falling off the shelves so I don't have to reach up and grab them. I'll be in and out of the store in record time!" Doofenshmirtz bragged.

"_You've got to be kidding me."_ Perry thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Candace were riding back to their neighborhood on a city bus.

"I can't believe a hurricane is about to slam into us and it happens to be the one time mom and dad are overseas!" Candace said. "Besides, wasn't Mom supposed to call me when they switched planes in New York?" Of course, this is when she noticed she had forgot to switch her cell phone off of silent mode and it was indicating she had a voicemail.

She quickly called her voicemail and discovered that Linda had indeed called. "_Candace, it's mom. We're in New York and we're about to board our flight to Helsinki. I don't know why you're not answering your phone but I'll talk to you when we land. I love you honey, bye._"

Candace's eye twitched, her parents had no idea the hurricane was on it's way and she had no way to contact them on an airliner crossing the Northern Atlantic Ocean. Since the flight was nearly eight hours long, she would have to wait until at least 11:00 that night to let her parents know what was happening, not to mention ask them what to do about it.

"Um Candace, are you okay?" Phineas asked innocently.

"Am I okay? Phineas, a super huge hurricane is about to destroy everything around us and on top of that, Mom and Dad are halfway to Europe! Of course I'm not okay!" Candace declared.

"Whoa! Take it easy Candace! Ferb and I have the whole situation under control." Phineas replied. He turned to his brother.

"Ferb, do we have any blueprints for something that will protect the house?"

Ferb gave everyone a thumbs up, indicating he had just thing.

"See? No problem." Phineas stated.

Candace looked somewhat relieved, for once in her life she was happy her brothers where about to build something.

Upon arriving home, the boys immediately got to work. Phineas got on the phone and ordered all the materials needed while Ferb began setting up for the construction of their giant shell-like structure that would surround the house and protect it from the dangerous winds and debris. Isabella had rushed home and Candace was just pacing around the living room nervously.

Soon, several flatbed trucks loaded with hundreds of metallic plates arrived. Ferb began unloading them with a rented crane as Phineas signed a clipboard handed to him by one of the truck drivers.

"Hey aren't you boys a little young to be operating heavy machinery?" Asked the driver.

"Why yes, yes we are." Phineas answered with a smile.

"Well, it's good to see some kids with good work ethic." the burley driver responded as he turned to leave. With that, Phineas made his way over to help his brother.

Meanwhile, a van reading Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. on the side pulled into the parking lot of a busy shopping center near downtown Danville, inside was a supposedly evil doctor and his platypus nemesis. Doof shifted the van into park and turned around to talk to his captured nemesis, who was still standing in a block of hardened cement, which Doof had placed in the passenger seat. Even though Perry certainly was strong for a creature his size, the block was still heavy enough that he really couldn't move.

"Okay, so I figure with this hurricane coming I'm going to need a ton of stuff. You know, batteries, flashlights, jugs of water, non perishable food and stuff like that. What a perfect day to test out my shopping cartinator eh?" Doofenshmirtz gushed.

Perry simply gave Doof an irritated look and chattered angrily.

"Tisk, tisk. Still a party pooper as usual Perry the Platypus. Oh well, it's not like your going anywhere anyway!" Doof said as he knocked on the hard metallic weight attached to the bottom of the cement block. He then got out of the van, walked to the back, took out his shopping cartinator and headed towards a the store, "Wholesale Mart".

It wouldn't be long before Doof would unleash his crazy shopping cart on the store and cause all kinds of havoc, so Perry had to think fast. He could just barely reach the door handle, but since he couldn't move his feet, it wouldn't do him much good. So he opened the glove compartment, which again, he could just barely reach. Among the various junk Doof kept inside, Perry found a hammer. Oh, how fortunate he was to be blessed with such a forgetful adversary. After a few powerful blows, Perry had cracked the cement enough to free his right foot and then his left. Within minutes he was out of the van and on his way into the store.

Back on Maple Drive, Isabella ran into the back yard of the Flynn-Fletcher home and came face to face with Phineas.

"Phineas! My mom isn't home! She went to a see her friend just over the state boarder. I called her and the State Police won't allow her back into the area because of the hurricane! So she said to evacuate, we need to go to East Danville High School and…"

"Don't worry Isabella, that won't be necessary." Phineas interrupted her with a smile.

Isabella looked at him as if he was completely insane.

"Who needs to evacuate when you have this?" Phineas pointed to a massive metallic dome that had completely covered their house.

Isabella looked up in awe at the massive structure.

"Yup, this baby is made of pure titanium alloy. It's five feet thick and anchored to the ground with concrete. You would need wind speeds that have never even been recorded on earth to move this thing." Phineas beamed.

"That or the world's most powerful magnet." Ferb added.

A hatch door on the side of the dome opened and Candace popped her head out.

"Are you guys coming in here or what? The hurricane is supposed to make landfall in 45 minutes!"

"Be right in Candace!" Phineas said.

"Isabella, you should just come in here and ride out the storm with us." He told her.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" She declared. Then she ran across the street to grab her suitcase, which she had already packed full of clothes and her most important personal belongings.

In the meantime, Perry was busy running around Wholesale Mart looking for Doofenshmirtz. This was proving to be a very irritating process due to the fact that there were hundreds of people running around the store in a panic, trying to grab whatever they could to sustain or brace themselves for the rapidly approaching hurricane. Being so small, Perry had to not only worry about finding Doof, but avoiding being stepped on as well.

Suddenly, Perry found him. Doof was just getting ready to go down the snacks aisle. Of course, this aisle was mobbed with people just like the rest of the store. Doof looked up towards the very top shelf.

"Ah my favorite cheese puffs, I'm going to need a ton of those to ride this storm out. What a perfect opportunity to try out my shopping cartinator!" Doof said happily. Just as he was about to press the giant red button, Perry leapt into the air kicked Doof right in the face, sending him flying into a display case.

"Perry the Platypus? How did you escape?" Doof asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Perry smirked a showed him the hammer.

Doof smacked himself in the forehead, "Okay, how the heck did I forget about that?"

"Oh well, no matter" he moved towards the cart to push the button, only to have Perry jump up on his head and wrap his arms around his eyes so he couldn't see. Doof stumbled around with his arms flailing wildly, he was crashing into people left and right and just adding to the chaos in the store.

Meanwhile, the boys, Candace and Isabella sat in the living room watching the continuing news coverage of Hurricane Boyd. It was just off the coast of the Tri-State Area.


End file.
